The Brucest Day Ever
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Just an idea I had running about my head after watching a few episodes of RCNGN. I also brought back my OC, Alu and her SIR, Rigel. A new OC is introduced, Pim, who is thought of as more than a supposed comrade to Alu. There could be love in the horizon for the two of them.


The Brucest Day Ever

Synopsis: A Randy Cunningham/Invader Zim crossover. The cartoons are made/produced by Jhonen. The style is very evident that it is animated by Jhonen's hand and I think his unique humor even shines through it. Why not try something new and different ? This is what you get when you watch too many episodes of RCNGN.

~*~ Our characters

Randy

Howard

Theresa

Heidi

Alu

Rigel (Alu's SIR)

Pim (Alu's assistant, and growing love interest)

Dib

Gaz

Zim

GIR (Zim's SIR)

Chapter 1-Bored in Norrisville High

Randy sighed as he looked outside the window. What he wouldn't _do _to go out and kick a football around with Howard. Anything was better than listening to Mrs. Driscoll drone on and on about anatomy and physiology. When on earth would they ever use the knowledge of that particular course ? It wasn't as if that was ever going to be practical in Randy's lifetime. Or at least, so he thought.

It had been a blazingly beautiful summer day. Not too hot, or too cold for that matter. It was nearly summer vacation and all the students of Norrisville had buckled down for their finals and were harkening for the days of freedom and leisure summer had opened up for them. Randy was looking forward to riding every rollercoaster Whoopie World had to offer. It wasn't as if he hadn't done it before but he had won VIP passes to take along two friends with him. He was also thinking of having Theresa tag along with them. Howard agreed to the deal _only _if Heidi could come with them.

'Sure, she's cool enough.', Randy decided aloud. It would be fun to hang out with the girls again. They weren't so bad, and Heidi was actually not a total stick in the mud just as he percieved her. Whoopie World had a special magic about it that elicited the kid out of the staunchest of souls.

_Meanwhile in the suburbs... _

Alu and her SIR Rigel were working on a 'interdimensional transray'. Since her fallout with Zim, she had decided to dedicate herself to inventing non-stop, and a new scout named Pim was all too happy to be her assistant. The break up had been hard for her, but Pim helped her forget. It was possible that maybe she and this cute rail-thin tall Irken could be more than just compatriots in the plan to conquer earth in the future.

'Pim, could you hand me that wrench ?', she asked.

'Yes, Alu. Command it, it shall be done.', Pim said with ardor and energy. She had to admit, she really enjoyed his enthusiasm and he was and expert at machinery. She made the blueprints, and he helped her fit all the necessary components together. Rigel also provided more than adequate aide.

'Now we just have to test this puppy out.', she said, with a particularly sinister glint in her eyes. After many months of not inventing anything or testing it out and at last, she was able to find a suitable location to try her new invention out. The local football field seemed as vast a locale as any. At least no one would be getting into the line of fire.

'Alright. Are you as pumped as I am about this ?', Alu asked. Zim, who happened to be watching from the bleachers, wondered what on Irk she could be doing.

'Another invention, Alu ?', he asked. Even though they were no longer in a romantic relationship, the two still maintained a friendship that was stronger than steel.

'Yeah ! It's an interdimensional transray...should give us the ability to transport ourselves into other dimensions, _maybe_ even other times.', she said.

'You really are a genius.', Zim complimented. It was comments like this that still made her flourese magenta, but she shook off her momentary embarassment and turned on the ray.

'Get out of the line of fire, everyone. Last call.', Pim called out, making certain everyone heard it. When he wanted to be, he could be even more loud and shrill than Zim was. GIR, who was dancing to a song he had recently made up about Mexican food was shambling along the field as if he had scored a non-existant goal. Rigel did her best to steer him clear of the ray's light but it was no use.

'Oh, fritzgam !', Alu cursed under her breath as GIR disappeared. Before she could say anything else, Pim had gone in after him, Rigel followed and she went along with Zim by her side. She didn't know where this portal even _lead_ to, but she had to trust that with her ray by her side, they would return home. She just wasn't certain when she would have enough power to send them all back home. For now, it was important that they arrived in the other dimension safely, and more than likely, no one would be harmed at the rate they were traveling and that they could all see a splendid light at the end of the portal itself that led to another football field very much like their own.

Chapter 2-Turned Upside Down

When Alu shook her head and blinked her eyes, she realized that she and her friends were no longer on their football field. Not only that, but Dib and Gaz had followed them.

'What do you think you are doing here, filthy Dib human ?', Zim bellowed, irately. Alu had to clean her earholes out due to his sheer decible level.

'Ah, well. There was a very strange vortex and Gaz wanted to investigate. It was her idea.', Dib said, trying to pass on the blame to his goth sister. She, in turn, punched him in the arm.

'OW ! You little twit !', he said, rubbing his arm and wincing a little. Zim softened ever so slightly at seeing his glorious new girlfriend Gaz be drawn to his side once again. Anytime she was near, to him, it was an auspcious occurance.

'Do any of you know what the deal is with all the frazzin' monsters ?', Pim asked as he and the others were immediately swiped by a _band_ of what seemed to be disgruntled students.

Suddenly...

'Smokebomb ! Ninja slice ! Ninja takedown !', an amazing, macho and heroic voice said, though none of the burbinites could see who it was that was responsible for these harrowing acts. What followed next was a humongous crush for the whole lot of them for the young man known only as 'the Ninja'. Apparently this masked gentleman had been protecting Norrisville for eons from an ancient evil that was chained millenia ago. 'The Sorcerer', as he was called, was the Ninja's oldest opponent and greatest nemesis. This archaic evil didn't work alone as the suburbinites thought a being of immense power and might would. He had puppets helping him out but they were no match for the Ninja's skill.

Once the seven of them were out of harms' way and the humans were destankified, McFist retreated and had to convince the Sorcerer of sparing his insignificant mortal life once more.

'Yes, yes, m'Lord. I am aware the Ninja just made us all look like fools. But next time, _next time_ Viceroy and I will hit him where he is weakest and bring him to you ourselves.', Hannibal vowed, confidently even though he was sweating profusely. Viceroy had his typical 'please don't zap me into dust' expression down to an art and thankfully, the Sorcerer let them live yet again.

'See that you do, Hannibal. I grow weary of chasing that blasted Ninja.', the Sorcerer said, before disconnecting the link between his prison in the center of the Earth and that of the 'surface' as he dubbed it. Soon enough, he thought, he would enact his revenge and the world would have to do his bidding for eternity.

Chapter 3-Whoopie World Wonderment

Alu and her friends were curious about who this mysterious Ninja was, and she felt that it was possible that this Randy Cunningham was connected in some way with the masked figure.

'As preposterous as that sounds, I think Alu's right. We should still investigate.', Gaz said, following Alu's instincts. Fortunately, having overheard some of Randy's conversation with Howard, Theresa and Heidi, she knew they were all heading to Whoopie World. Alu had earned enough money as her alter-ego Lou to gain entry, buy provisions and play a few games while they were there.

'Yeesh, you really thought of everything.', Dib commented.

'A Scout must always be prepared.', she retorted, matter-of-factly. With that, they hopped a car that Alu rapidly modified to trail Heidi's car into Whoopie World.

'She is always so innovative. That's what I like about her !', Pim whispered to Gaz. Alu overheard and flushed magenta ever so slightly.

'I think we're almost there. Maybe we can see if my hunch is correct.', Alu said as they turned into the amusment park and found a place to park their vehicle. They had to be inconspicous as they followed Randy and his friends, but it didn't mean that they had to miss out on all the diversity that surrounded them. Sure it was a steakout, but they would have a lot of fun keeping their eyes out for the enigmatic Ninja.

RIght before the seven friends were going to board The Chunkinator, Gaz heard a high pitched, desperate scream from the top of the gigantic Ferris wheel. It had broken a circuit breaker and there was a poor youngster on board who had horrible acrophobia.

'I want out ! Get me down ! I want my mommy !', the poor boy howled, wailing at the top of his lungs. From the corner of her perhiphery, Alu could hear and see Randy Cunningham transform. Quickly, she pulled out her mobile phone and snapped pictures in succession. With an app that helped remove blurriness she could see that the Ninja was indeed none other than Randy Cunningham.

'My deduction was right.', she said, a bit triumphantly. The others couldn't believe what they were seeing.

'He's just a high schooler though.', Dib pointed out.

'As are you, you cranial cretin.', Zib 'complimented'. GIR on the other hand, really didn't care about anything going on and was only interested in wolfing down some cheesy nachos from a food vendor. He didn't seem to have any restraint and was blanketed in string cheese from head to toe. When he smiled, the cheese stuck to the roof of his mouth and made him look like he had cheddar cheese 'fangs'.

'GIR, no...stop. You're going to give yourself a tummy ache.', Zim said, sharing the nachos with him.

'We could cause a sensation with all this proof.', Dib said, rubbing his hands together greedily.

'No. Just leave it be. He upholds the balance in this realm. If we do, we could throw Norrisville into imbalance and believe me, I don't think any of us want that. And I know it would affect us back in _our _world. So...best to leave well enough alone.', Alu said.

'All that information just overloaded my brain.', Pim said, massaging his temples. Typically he was an egghead, just like his compatriot, but when Alu began her diatribes on the complex nature of space/time, it was nothing more than a jumbled mess. All he knew was that fixed points should remain that way for the good of all involved, or in this case, uninvolved.

Before GIR could eat every possible Mexican food known to humankind (and strangely not become naueseous because of it), the seven friends rode every roller coaster twice. The malfunction that was in the Ferris wheel had been repaired. That was the last amusement they rode before finishing off with the waterpark and having an ice cream to cool down from the summer's torrid, blazing sun.

Chapter 4-Leaving Norrisville Behind

'We'd better jet before anyone sees us. The cover of darkness will shroud us.', Alu observed. Gaz, Dib, Rigel and Pim nodded emphatically. They had enjoyed their time in Norrisville and had plenty of souveniers to commemorate their trip into Whoopie World. Alu, however, had deleted the photographic proof of Randy Cunningham being the Ninja. She had thanked him and he had responded positively, but she never had the chance to really get to 'know' him. Not that it mattered. Any contact with him probably would've thrown the whole space-time continuum completely out of whack.

Zim was a bit annoyed carrying a bloated GIR on his back. The poor SIR had fallen asleep due to his consumption of junk food and inspite of the soda, he was conked out and only the threat of intergalactic war would've awakened him.

'I think the transray is powered up now. It just needed to injest some solar beams.', Alu said, checking the cell by removing the outer cover and putting it back on, snapping it in place. She held down the trigger and heard the familiar _harumm___of the ray charging up. She aimed it in the same place where she had fired it back in the suburbs. The vortex opened and revealed their hometown. Nothing seemed to have changed at all. Everything seemed to be frozen, at a standstill, moving at a snail's pace. Alu grinned.

'Home again home again. Jiggety jog.', she said, sing-songily.

'Ah, terra suburbia.', Pim chimed in, with relief, kissing the ground expectantly.

'Quite the adventure ! Maybe we can do that again sometime.', Dib offered, wriggling his eyebrows supercilliously. Gaz shook her head left to right cautionarily. That was _enough_ toying with the space/time continuum for her for many lifetimes, she thought.

_Meanwhile in Norrisville_...

'I swear, I caught the pictures on my MyPhone. Look ! They weren't human !', Howard said, pulling up the photographs he had shot of Alu and her comrades. All that Theresa, Heidi and Randy saw were massless blobs. They didn't even _resemble_ human forms, let alone extra-terrestrial ones.

He pulled up a closer photo, one that wasn't blurred.

'See ! There ! Her holographic cloak faded.', Howard said, a bit more excitable than usual.

'That is the CHEESE !', Randy said. He recognized the 'girl' from before. He had saved her and her friends.

'Time travelers...Who would've thought ?', Heidi said, wanting desperately to cover this in the Norrisville High News. Then again, she thought it wouldn't be proper to expose these fellow thrill seekers. They seemed pretty cool, though.

'Yeah ! Brucest day ever !', Howard concurred. Howard and Randy did their usual secret handshake before leaving Whoopie World once it had closed. Seeing it at night was a whole new perspective and the park seemed to glow like a gem when they departed. Nothing was prettier than Whoopie World at night.

Epilogue

Back in Suburbia and in Norrisville, neither group of friends could forget the fun they had experienced. Sure, a whole summer of entertainment awaited them in the near future, but they had all experienced the _impossible_. That was something they would share with their _kids_, that is...if they ever had any.

It was late in Norrisville. Randy was feeling tired and about ready to toss himself into bed.

'Gonna meet at the skatepark tomorrow ?', Howard asked.

'Yea. Theresa said she wanted to come with. I hope that's not a schoob move.', Randy said, a little regretful.

'Nah. Not at all. Therea's the cheese. I thought Heidi could come with us too. She loves tearin' it up at the park. You should see her moves.', Howard bragged. He felt lucky to have such an awesome sister. Randy yawned.

'Be seein' ya then. Cunningham out !', Randy said, after waving a farewell to his best bud. Howard waved in return, pivoted on his foot and went back home, still admiring his photos on his phone. They were the only ones that would have those photos, and promises of more treks to come in the sultry days to follow. Yet, that night was filled with incredible dreams of the many possibilities one little alien girl had opened up to them all simply by pushing boundaries and breaking conventions.

The End


End file.
